Not a happy man
by misshermi
Summary: Snape and Karkaroff don't get on. Igor still gets his way with the young man though...


It was the year of the tri-wizard cup and the other two schools had arrived. Harry and Ron both watched as the Durmstrang head teacher paraded off of the ship and showed off his furs. They didn't like the look of him, first his teeth, very yellow it was obvious he was a fan of smoking, you could also tell that because how he smelt. He wasn't a man you would want to mess with.

At breakfast the next day, the two boys couldn't stop staring at the vile man sitting next to Dumbledore.

"He doesn't look very friendly…" Harry said trying to start a conversation. Ron however had several pieces of sausage in his mouth and his answer was incoherent.

"Look Ron, he's sitting where Snape normally sits." As Harry said this he scanned the table for Snape who was sitting next to Hagrid and didn't look very impressed.

Once Ron had finished his overly large mouthful he asked, "Harry what lessons do we have today?"

"ermm…we don't have any today because we are supposed to be getting to know the other schools…should we spy on Karkaroff?"

"Sorry mate, I've got loads of homework to do."

Harry however had already planned what he was going to be doing for the rest of the day and was thankful that he remembered to bring his cloak.

About ten minutes later, Karkaroff, Dumbledore and Snape left the table and briskly left the room, with Harry not to far behind them.

One of the first things he noticed was that Snape wasn't walking with them but trying to keep up with them. After a couple of minutes Snape shyly asked Dumbledore "Headmaster, are we still going to talk about…you know…?"

"Why Snape I didn't see you there. No sorry, but Igor says he has some very important things to tell me."

Snape looked at the floor and shuffled his feet slightly

"Ah, Severvus, I'm sure your petty complaintz can vait until I have gone." Igor smiled.

Snape looked generally scared, he had backed off slightly and looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you said we could talk about it."

"Severus, I have guests, is it possible for you to act hospitable?" Dumbledore growled.

"It's urgent though headmaster…"

"Honestly everything is urgent with you!" Dumbledore yelled at Snape.

Severus stumbled backwards and apologised for wasting time before scurrying off to his dungeons.

"I truly am sorry about Severuss behaviour, he gets quite clingy when he's worried."

"Zat is quite alvite Dumbledore, young people now a dayz, alvays getting in za way."

"Quite right."

Harry was shocked, Dumbledore was known to spoil Snape and it was very well known to the order that Dumbledore adored him. He was too into his thoughts that he lost where the two men went, so he hurriedly went to join his friends.

When it was dinnertime, Harry saw Karkaroff and Dumbledore sitting together again; Snape was sitting by himself again, looking less than pleased.

Once Harry had finished his dinner he slipped out of the hall and sat just around the corner with his cloak on so he could see when everyone left. About 15minutes later, Snape walked out. He was walking rather quickly and was lost from Harry's view within seconds. Within a minute, Karkaroff walked out the great hall and followed exactly where Snape had gone. Karkaroff, started running, it was quite hard to keep up with him. He was heading towards the dungeons, once getting into the dungeons, Karkaroff turned left then right until he came to a door that Harry had never seen before. The mad man was banging on the door, after 5minutes or so the door slowly opened. Karkaroff barged into the room, pushing the man who opened the door to the floor.

"Accio wand!" yelled Karkaroff. Snapes wand flew from table into the mad mans hand.

The door slammed shut there was no way out.

Harry had never seen Professor Snape in such a vulnerable position; he was on the floor, unconscious.

The other man kicked the unconscious teacher, and then sat in an armchair watching the man on the floor. Harry stood next to the door, too scared to breathe. He had never liked his potions teacher but this was a little bit too much to take.

Snape began to wake; Igor gave another disturbing smile to the youngish potions teacher.

"Oh Merlin…ow. Karkaroff what are you doing in here?" Snape stood up too quickly, and collapsed but Karkaroff caught him.

"Ah, Severvus, how are you? We 'ave not spoken in zuch a long time."

"Get out of my chambers, immediately!"

"Shouldn't you be more hozpitable to your gueztz?"

"Get out!" Severus was looking for his wand now.

"You vant this?" Igor was playing with the wand, stroking it gently. "If you vant it back, you must do az I zay."

"Please give it back, my mother…she got it for me."

"Your mother? How pathetic!" With that Igor snapped the wand and pushed Snape against the wall. Snape didn't do anything to stop him; he was staring at the now broken wand and half in tears.

Harry didn't know what to do, he was trapped and his stern scary potions teacher was against the wall and the even scarier man was undressing him and himself.

Snape didn't know what to do, the only thing that he still had which his mother got him was now broken and a man was now undressing him.

"Shall we move zomewhere more comfortable? Igor said whilst kissing Severuss neck. Snape didn't reply he was too much in shock to say anything.

Igor moved him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed and quickly ripped off the remaining of Snapes clothes.

Harry still didn't know what to do, Snape was now whimpering and trying to get away from the mad man but it wasn't succeeding, Karkaroff had pushed Snape down belly first onto the bed and was straddling the man who was thrashing around and trying to get away.

"Dumbledore zaid, you should be hospitable to me, zo be calm and pleazure me!" With that Igor plunged into Snape, who screamed and was begging him to stop, the man was pumping furiously into the younger man.

A whole hour passed and the mad man was still pumping furiously into the younger man who had stopped thrashing but was still whimpering. Another hour later, the man with yellow teeth stopped pleasuring himself, and pulled the younger man into him for some warmth. Snape lay there, his face stained with tears, he was in pain and no one would believe him in the morning.

The Gryffindor, sat on the floor with tears in his eyes, his potions teacher had begged and screamed and cried and was now being hugged by the man who had just cause him pain. He could see Snapes face, the man was still awake and silently crying.

The next day at breakfast, Harry sat there not touching his food; he was looking at the teacher's table. Karkaroff was sitting next to Dumbledore laughing, Snape was sitting next to McGonagall, he looked very tired, and he also was just staring at his food.

Once breakfast was over, Snape quickly got up and rushed out the room, Harry followed him whilst under his cloak. Snape paused when a voice called out his name it was Dumbledore.

"Severus, are you okay? You didn't touch any of your breakfast."

Snape just stared at the old man. "Severus?" Snape opened his mouth to reply but another voice sounded, "Ah, Dumbledore, I vas vandering if I might talk to you now in your office…"

Dumbledore looked at his youngest staff member who obviously needed some attention but then turned to the man with yellow teeth, "Of course Igor, Snape I'll talk to you later."

"Iz Snape bothering you again?" Snape flinched and moved closer to Dumbledore.

This was when Albus realised that something was seriously wrong with his little boy. "I'm sorry Igor, but Severus is in desperate need of some attention, can I talk with you this afternoon?"

Karkaroffs smile dropped and he looked at the younger man who was now standing very close to Dumbledore, Albus had now put his hand on Snapes shoulder to give him a little more comfort. "I'm sure zat I vill be available this afternoon." Igor then stormed off leaving Severus snuggled into Dumbledores arms, a very worried Dumbledore and a confused Harry.

Before Albus did anything he turned to the young Gryffindor who was hiding under his invisibility cloak, "Mr Potter, please return to your common room." Harry ran off for dear life, hoping he would forget everything he saw and heard.

The old man looked down at the trembling boy, he held the younger teacher close to him.

"Severus, I'm sorry I should have spoken to you earlier, come with me." Dumbledore slowly lead Snape to his chambers so he could tend to any physical or mental wounds the young man had.

Sorry if some parts don't make sense, I was pretty tired when I wrote this…actually I'm tired every time I write something 


End file.
